Strange Family of Mine
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Having a family once is is something that Mai wishes to have once more not realizing the SPR became her family. This New Years eve will make her open her eyes to the people she works with and sees another side to them. Real summary inside


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: I always enjoy the series Ghost Hunt but haven't written a story for this fandom till now. This is more a family and friendship with hints of romance between the characters. I hope to have them in character if not sorry about that since this is my first fic for this fandom.**

**I don't own ghost hunt at all even though love anything dealing with the supernatural*sighs softly***

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Summary: The SPR Group wants Mai to know the feeling of having a family after learning the truth of her past. Takigawa cares about her to the point of a little sister if he can only tell Mai. Ayako is enjoying the watching the bond form between the two**.**

**

* * *

**

Strange Family of Mine

* * *

Sitting in the office at her desk, Mai waits for the usual call of her narcissistic boss wanting his tea. She knew it would be a while and rather bored since she finished filing all the paper work. No phone call for cases to do as the winter scenery left an ache in her young heart. The sixteen year old girl sighs softly staring into space not once hearing the door open. The two new guest stares at the youngest member of their little group.

The man's brown eyes held warmth for the younger girl that one could see as love of an older brother. He didn't realize his companion could see it. The red head had a feeling that Takigawa cares about Mai but doesn't say a word. It hurts him seeing Mai getting hurt and want to comfort her. Her eyes took in the small girl looking bored at her desk.

Ayako moves behind the teen doing her best impersonation of Naru, "Mai Tea."

Takigawa snickers softly seeing Mai jump up quickly to make the tea when sees him. She turns around to find Ayako smiling at her. She gives the self-claim priests a pout before muttering. "Sheesh what's next a prank call from a ghost?"

The two adults burst out laughing not seeing the door being open. The blonde Father pokes his head in raising a brow wondering what got his friends laughing. He couldn't help but feel disappointed that Masako isn't there yet. His blue eyes took in both Takigawa or Bou and Ayako busy laughing as Mai gives them a fake glare. Her eyes brighten up more as they lad on him.

"John, you're here!" she chirps happy to have more of the group arrive. Only people missing are Naru, Lin and Masako though Mai knew Lin is inside his office working on something.

John gives Mai a smile hugging her quickly as Masako comes through the door. Her eyes wonder a bit not seeing Naru around but they brighten a hint at the sight of the Australian priest John gives the medium a shy smile that no one but Mai caught. A small plan of playing match maker in the group seems like a good idea besides distract her from not having a family to go to at home.

Mai let a smile on her lips before it falls a few seconds remembering her mother's love with small bits of memory of her father. She learns to accept at a young age that they aren't coming back no matter how harsh the truth is. She sees Takigawa as an older brother with Ayako as a sister. John and Masako at times it's between siblings to cousins that are close. Lin is rather like a distant uncle while Naru she wasn't all that sure of yet.

She didn't notice Naru standing out of his office looking at everyone in the lobby laughing about something. His blue eyes turn to Mai wondering why she didn't say anything about her living conditions. He shook his head not feeling in the mood to for his tea. He goes back in working on his computer when an idea came. He checks the date seeing its New Years Eve wondering if he should throw a party for Mai. He won't admit it to her that he has feelings for her.

Thinking possible things to order the door to his office opens up. He glances up to see his friend and guardian gazing at him then at the door where more laughter could be heard. Lin raises his brow asking suddenly. "No tea from Mai today?"Lin watches the slight hint of pink rushing to the younger man's cheek. He knew he hit it on the nose with Naru. A very small smile form on his lips telling his boss, "I'll order the things for the party then."Naru's eyes widen slightly not noticing the smile on his lips. He couldn't believe that Lin could read him that easily. He better have that tea before Mai gets to suspicious of him. Besides the opportunity to see her riled up that makes her absolutely adorable.

He yells from his seat enjoying the usual routine with the sixteen year old girl, "Mai Tea."

He didn't expect the laugher get louder as a few thuds heard in the lobby. He shook his head going to ask what that's about. He could hear her soft muttering about him being a slave driver and other things. He could have sworn she add pompous jerk as she opens the door. Her light brown eyes glares at him more in annoyance then anger he notes rather satisfied to see her riled up then mopes around from he seen earlier.

She hands him the tea about to say something to Naru when he spoke out. "That is all Mai."Her eyes narrows as anger boils leaving the office knowing her boss won this round. She grumbles insults about the older teen walking back out into the lobby to find it already decorated for New Years. She gazes around at everyone seeing the slightly guilty smiles on their faces. Her mouth drops slightly asking softly, "What is going on here?She watch Takigawa closely as he shuffles closer to her before nodding to the others. The others move to the kitchen to grab some drinks until the two talks. They both didn't notice Naru watching the scene through the peek of his door eyes narrows suspiciously of the older man. The monk sighs wondering how to bring up the sore subject up as his eyes remain on the girl he saw as a little sister.

"Suppose to be a surprise for you, Mai." Takigawa begins cautiously not sure how to continue. "Just the others decide to help me since you have no one at home and all. Besides we care about you, Mai. The thing is Jou-chan I see you as a little sister.

Mai nods feeling tears stings her eyes. She could see the others watching though not expecting the teen to hug the monk tears rolling down her cheeks. Mai didn't know it was from Joy of having a family again or sadness that her real one is never coming back. The monk hugs the girl tightly rubbing her back gently whispering softly in her ears. Both didn't notice Naru standing at the door eyes sharp and narrow with anger and hints of jealousy in his blue eyes.

"Bou-san…thanks you so much…I'm glad to have a good friend and older brother." Mai hiccups feeling the other's join in the hug. The others whispering softly that they care about her.

Mai let a small smile form at the part of Masako puts it. "Just because I'm doing this doesn't mean I like you."She understood the medium rather clearly with that message. She gives her a smile as Lin and Naru comes out. For once he didn't bother yelling at them that the office isn't a meeting spot. He could see what they were doing. Sound of the door being knocked got them to groan wondering if it's a job. Lin hid his smile finding it was the pizza he order for everyone earlier getting hoots of places the items on the table allowing the others to dive into it. He goes to Naru muttering softly. "You're going to have to tell her soon."Naru ignores his friend not once going back to his office as the party continues. Mai didn't notice the time passing by at all enjoying herself. She smiles at her older brother as John happily announces. "Everyone in ten seconds till it's a new year!"

Everyone stares at the clock counting down not once realizing they are separating into pairs. Takigawa and Ayako hold their drinks tight saying, "Nine…"Masako lifts her sleeve hiding the slight blush as John stands by her side. "Eight…"Mai smiles glad to have her whole family around even her boss. Naru felt his heart lighten up at the idea of this. "Seven…"

Lin watches the monk quickly kiss the self-claim priestess on her cheek. 'One couple down, two more to go till I win the bet.' he muses slightly just as John kisses Masako's hand in a gentleman manner. His dark eyes widen when Naru kisses Mai on the lips. "Happy New Years, Mai," Everyone shouted expect Lin and Naru though he just whispers it to her.

* * *

**Arashi: Sorry if any of the characters are OCC didn't mean to. Well Happy New years! *waves* Please read and review.**


End file.
